Magnolia
by BlackBloodRose64
Summary: Maggie Curtis is th eolder sister of Sodapop and Ponyboy and the younger sister of Darry. What happens when one day she gets sick but doesn't tell the gang? oneshot might become a story... I do not own the Outsiders i only own Maggie!


I was always told to be tuff. When a greaser is tuff no one messed with them. All greasers are tough, but only some greasers are tuff. Tuff means you are cool and sharp. I'm 17 living with seven guys and no parents, I'm defiantly tuff.

As I said before I live with seven guys. Those seven guys and I make up our 'gang' of greasers. A greaser is anyone living on the east side, kind of poor, with a hard family life.

The gang consisted of Dallas (Dally) Winston-18. He was the tuffest guy in town with a police record a mile long. He had blonde greasy hair and blue eyes as cold as ice.

Then, Johnny (Johnnycakes) Cade- 15 was the pet of the gang. We all took care of him because he always looked like a lost puppy with his tan skin, dark brown/black hair, and deep, sorrowful eyes.

Steve Randal-16 was another person in the gang. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't a big fan of Ponyboy but put up with him.

Then there was Keith (Two-bit)-17 he was the guy that in no matter what situation he was always joking. He also had an obsession with Mickey Mouse so he always wore a shirt with that dang mouse on it. He had red/brown hair with long sideburns.

Sodapop Curtis-16, he is the 2nd youngest child in the Curtis family. He has 'movie star looks' as some girls say with his blonde/brown hair and light brown eyes.

Ponyboy Curtis-15 is the youngest of the Curtis'. He has a good build but still has some maturing to go. He has light brown hair with brown eyes like Soda.

Also there's Darrel (Darry) Curtis-20. We sometime call him Superman though because hes so bid and strong. He has Brown hair as well with the famous light brown eyes but his features have been hardened from working on roofs for the last year.

Lastly there's me, Magnolia (Maggie) Curtis-17. I have the same looks as Soda but I look much meaner than him .All of us were born and raised in the hot and humid Tulsa, OK, except for Dally he moved here from New York.

I was forced to grow up fast, living in a run-down, rickety house. I dropped out of school after my parents died, got a job, and work as much as I can. I'm the mother of the seven guys, not literally, and keep an eye on them. That's how it always was, I worked while they played, well except for Darry, Soda, and Steve they had jobs too. I don't like to show weakness, I'm too stubborn to, and Darry always says that will get me in trouble one of these days. Well, he was right.

"MAGGIE, GET YOU BUTT OUT OF BED," Sodapop screamed in my ear. My only reply was a moan.

"Come ON Maggie you have to drive Pony to school today," he retorted back.

My whole body hurt and I was sore from work "He can walk," I stated simply.

"If he walks he'll be late and Darry'll be mighty angry if Pony boys late."

"Fine, I'm up, now get out."

"Hurry up."

"Yea, Yea, Yea," I replied as he walked out of my room. I found a pair of ripped blue jeans, a t-shirt, and my black leather jacket and pulled them on. Running down the stairs I yelled "Ponyboy get in my car and hurry up!" I grabbed the keys from the old kitchen counter and ran outside. Once in the car I put the key in the ignition and was we were on our way.

"Sorry you have to bring me to school," Pony muttered.

"Don't worry bout it Pony I'm just tired is all."

"I could've walked ya know."

"And get jumped by some Socs? I don't think so." Socs were the rich, snotty kids from the West Side that were always giving us greasers' trouble.

"I can protect myself," Pony stated getting defensive.

"I know you can, but that won't stop them from trying. I don't want to see you get hurt is all," I responded with a hint of sorrow in my voice.

"Mags-," before he could reply I pulled up to his school.

"Have a good day Pony."

With a sigh Pony said, "You to," and left. I watched him walk in the school with a hint of longing. I would do anything to go back. To just do that day over again so my parents didn't die, so I could be in school with Ponyboy, but wishing did nothing and it never would.

When I got home the house was silent and no one was home. It gave the house a serene but lonely feeling. I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few notes loving how the sound echoed through the house. I was still sore but I knew I had to go to work today. I put my guitar in the case and went to work.

I had the day shift at the Dingo as a waitress today and then a double night shift at the theater since it was Friday. Every Friday the theater has a Nightly Double, which means we play double the movies.

"You're late," my boss told me.

"I know, imp sorry Sir but I had to drive my little brother to school."

"No excuses, grab an apron and a rag your cleaning the tables tonight," my boss said.

"But sir-," before I could continue he cut me off.

"Just get to work before I make you leave period."

"Yes Sir." I walked off knowing I wouldn't, couldn't win this fight. I was worked like a slave, or at least it felt like that, all night. When I was finally able to punch out and head to the theater I felt too weak to move. Making it to the theater made me feel even more exhausted, but the second my eyes land on the whole gang walking right towards me I knew I had to make it seem like I was fine.

"Heyy Mags," Two-bit greeted.

"Heyy Two-bit, heyy…everyone, I responded.

"Maggie how late you workin t'night," Darry asked?

"Late like 1-130. Don't wait up for me k?"

"Alright you sure one of us could-"I wouldn't let him finish.

"I'm sure, don't worry bout it."

"Ok."

They went and sat back down. I was so close to just falling asleep already and I was not even close to being done. This was going to be a _long _night.

By the time my shift ended it was 2 in the morning and by the time I got home it was 3. I would usually have gotten there sooner but all my limbs felt like led and my head felt like someone was repeatedly kicking it. Walking up to the gate all lights were off and it looked like everyone was asleep. Quickly, I made my way to my room and fell in to a deep slumber the second my head hit the soft, cozy pillow.

Someone was shaking me. I could feel it, and dang was it bothering me. I felt worse today than yesterday and whoever was shaking me wasn't helping it.

"Whadda you want," I mumbled?

"Sorry to wake you Mags but Darry told me to wake you up cause your shift starts soon." Pony mumbled.

That woke me up, "What time is it?"

"Its 12:30, we thought we'd let you sleep in since you worked so late last night."

"Crap, thanks Pony for wakin me up." I hurriedly changed my clothes back to the Dingo ones and tried rushing out the door, but before I could Ponyboy stopped me in my tracks.

"Are you ok Maggie," he said his voice filling with so much worry it made me grimace.

"I'm fine Pony. Why do you think I'm not?"

"It's just-you look really pale and you slept in but you never sleep past 10:30 it's like your body won't let you. You told the whole gang that yourself." Dang it for his elephant memory.

"I'm fine Pony just tired is all."

"If your sure."

"I am. Now I gotta head out or I'll be late. Stay outta trouble! Bye," with that being said I rushed out the door. I made it to work just on time but I was feeling worse than the night before. I pushed the feeling aside all night and by the time I was driving home I was almost asleep at the wheel. Seeing my house at the end of the lot was relieving. I dragged myself up to the door mentally scolding the people inside making so much noise. It was only 11:45 so it was expected but it didn't stop me from wishing it was quieter.

"MAGGIE," Two-bit screamed dramatically!

"Hmm," I mumbled too tired to say actual words.

"You should have been here! They were all being soooo mean to me." This was a regular occurrence with Two-bit, always being the dramatic/joking kind of kid.

"Well I'm sure they had a reason," I mumbled again. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday so there was nothing keeping me from sleeping in. "I'm headin to bed. Night ya'll."

"NIGHT," everyone shouted at me as I left the room.

I was positively freezing when I woke up that morning which confused me because it was almost summer, and it was always scorching this time of the year. I got up and headed to the kitchen smelling the famous Curtis chocolate cake all the way from my room. Darry was cooking some burgers in a frying pan when I entered the room. He was in a wife beater and shorts which just confused me more because there was no way he could be wearing that when its this cold.

"Why's its o cold," I slurred together in a hoarse voice.

He looked at me incredulously and asked, "What are you talking about? It's burning hot."

"Nuh uh, it's freezin."

"Come 'ere."

I walked over and he put his hands on my cheeks and then my forehead. "Darlin you have a fever."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do now go back to bed and get some rest."

"No," I replied simply. I knew I should have but I don't get sick and I don't show weakness even if that meant I wouldn't get extra sleep like I wanted.

"Maggie just go get some rest."

"No, I'm goin out I'll be home later."

"Magnolia Curtis!"

"I'll be home later," I hollered as much as I could with a sore throat and walked out the door.

I knew he would be mad so I avoided him for the rest of the day not getting home until midnight. When I got home I noticed the whole gang starring at me with intense eyes. I just stared back until Johnny and Ponyboy flinched away from my gaze.

"Where have you been," Darry demanded!

"Here and there," I said coolly

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Actually it does."

"Don't act smart."

"Why? It's kinda fun?" This was going to get me in so much trouble but I wouldn't back down. I was too stubborn and I couldn't show weakness, not when the whole gang was sitting there starring at me.

"You are _sick _and you just walk out and spend the whole day in town! What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine," but after I yelled that my body racked with a cough so painful and long I thought I coughed up a lung.

"Sure, you're _fine_," Sodapop replied sarcastically.

"No one asked you." I couldn't deal with this any longer. "I'm _fine_ and that's the end of it. If you guys can't accept that then I'M LEAVING." My voice escalated to a scream by the end of my rant causing my head and throat to throb.

"MAGNOLIA VANESSA CURTIS," Darry screamed as well but I wouldn't listen, I slammed the front door shut behind me and made my way to the front gate.

Inside the whole gang had watched the fight escalate in to a screaming match and then watched Maggie leave. Dallas Winston got up and left as well shocking the gang.

"Maggie," I heard Dally sigh behind me.

"I'm not weak. I'm not sick, I can't be. I'm needed too much to get sick. I won't show weakness. I won't," I whispered.

"Just because you're sick doesn't mean you're weak," he told me.

"Yes it does. I can't get sick Dally. I have to be strong." Tears were streaming down my face and I felt so weak like I could just pass out.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry, it's ok to show emotion and you are the _strongest_ person I know." I continued crying no matter how much I wanted to stop. All the things leading up to this just over took me and I was finally at my breaking point. I sat there, Dally whispering soothing words in my ear and holding me in his lap while I cuddled into him bawling silently. Dally was my rock. Without Dally I couldn't have gotten through this no matter how strong I was.

We stayed in that position for who knows how long until I passed out from being so lethargic. When I woke up I felt groggy and weak. Taking in my surrounding I realized I was in my room and Dally must have carried me in. Darry entered the room seeing that I was awake and I immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

"Darry-," before I could finish I was interrupted.

"It's ok. I understand, I know it's hard and I'm sorry for yelling so much."

"I just wanted to be strong."

"And you are, but everyone has emotions there's nothing you can do to change that."

"I know but I thought if I just ignored them I would be fine."

"How did that work out?"

"Not so well."

"I love you Maggie."

"I love you to Superman."


End file.
